Insônia
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Ele só queria algo para curar sua insônia. NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: YAOI, Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Insônia.**

Era tarde no País do gelo e todos comemoravam. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi haviam conseguido terminar, com sucesso, a missão de proteger a princesa Koyuki, princesa do País do Gelo, que agora se tornaria o País da Primavera. A princesa organizou uma festa e todos se divertiram muito, mas Kakashi e os outros precisavam voltar para Konoha então se despediram de todos e partiram.

Durante a volta para Konoha, o time sete teve de acampar em um dos poucos lugares no País que ainda continha gelo. Naruto e Sakura reclamaram, falando que eles podiam acampar em locais mais quentes, mas Kakashi não quis. Ele disse que faria parte do treinamento deles. Chegou à noite e os quatro foram dormir.

Deitaram assim: Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Kakashi foi para longe para observar o local de longe. Já era noite e Sakura dormia tranquilamente, mas havia um certo loiro com insônia e ele não deixava um certo moreno dormir.

- Ei, Sasuke...! - Chamou Naruto, sem respostas. - Sasuke? - O loiro insistiu, mas Sasuke não respondia. - Sasuke teme! - Ele falou um pouco mais alto e atirou uma pequena pedra no Uchiha, que se virou para Naruto e falou um pouco irritado.

- O que você quer, dobe?

- Er... Me ajuda a dormir? - Naruto pediu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ajudar a dormir? E porque eu ajudaria? - Sasuke respondia em seu tom de sempre.

- Porque se você não me ajudar eu não vou dormir e se eu não dormir, vou ficar te irritando! - Naruto tentou parecer o mais animado possível, pois sabia que isso irritava seu companheiro de time.

-... E porque você não dorme? - Perguntou Sasuke, dessinteresado.

- Estou com insônia.

- Mas era só o que me faltava... Chame a Sakura, ela deve te ajudar melhor...! - Resmungou o Uchiha.

- Eu não quero acordar a Sakura-chan... - O loiro choramingava.

- Vá contar carneirinhos, então!

- Carneirinhos?o.o - Naruto perguntou, um pouco surpreso. E Sasuke ficou se perguntando "Ele nunca contou carneirinhos?!".

- É, carneirinhos. Sabe "um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos..." - Sasuke começou a contar, mas parou ao escutar risos vindo do jovem deitado ao seu lado.

- Do que você está rindo, dobe?! - Questionou o moreno, irritado.

- Nada... É que... É engraçado ver você "Contando carneirinhos"! - O loiro riu, deixando Sasuke levemente corado.

- Oras... Eu estava te falando como se faz! - Sasuke deu um soco em Naruto, que começou a reclamar. - Se você não quer dormir não me irrite!

- Ei, teme... Me... Ajuda... - Naruto sussurrou as últimas palavras, fazendo com que Sasuke precisasse aguçar os ouvidos para escutar. O Uchiha soltou um leve sorriso sarcástico.

- Minha ajuda, é?

-... É. - Naruto falava irritado por estar precisando da ajuda do seu rival.

- Hunf, eu ajudo, mas... - Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Você terá que carregar minhas coisas até o fim da viagem. Pedido simples, não? Ai eu te ajudo a dormir...

- Aaah, desgraçado! - Sasuke fez um sinal para que Naruto falasse mais baixo, pois o loiro berrava, e ele escutou. - Eu... - Naruto ficou pensando por incontáveis segundos. Não queria ser ajudado por Sasuke, mas também precisava dormir. E se um inimigo atacasse? Mesmo sabendo que iria se arrepender, o loiro acabou aceitando. - Tá, eu aceito. Só me faça dormir, ok?

-... - Sasuke se levantou e foi até a direção do loiro, que ficou olhando, surpreso, para o moreno. _"O que ele vai fazer?"_ pensava. Foi quando o Uchiha fez a última coisa que Naruto poderia imaginar: Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, e colocou Naruto em seu colo. Em seguida, ele começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo do Uzumaki, massageando.

- Sa-Sasuke...?!? - O loiro perguntou. Estava corado. Estavam tão próximos e Sasuke daquela maneira...

- Fique quieto, dobe... Estou tentando te ajudar. - A voz de Sasuke saiu como um sussurro e, por conta da proximidade dos dois, na orelha do loiro. Naruto sentiu um arrepio ao escutar a voz de Sasuke. Eles se manteram daquela forma por um tempo e, quando o loiro estava quase fechando os olhos, Sasuke acabou quebrando o silêncio que havia entre eles.

-... Devo estar ficando maluco. - O moreno falou em um tom baixo para que Naruto não escutasse, mas não funcionou. Naruto ficou curioso e não hesitou em perguntar. - Louco? - Sasuke se assustou um pouco, pois achava que o companheiro estava dormindo.

-... Você não devia estar dormindo, dobe? - Perguntou, tentando fugir do assunto. Não adiantou.

- Devia, mas agora eu quero saber... - O loiro se levantou e olhou para Sasuke. Estavam com os rostos muito próximos. -... Porque você está ficando louco. - O moreno corou levemente, mas, para a sorte de Sasuke, Naruto não notou. - Não é nada que te interesse! - Falou ríspido.

- Lógico que me interessa! - Naruto falou um pouco mais alto e Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso. _"Mas o que eu estou falando?"_ Pensou. - Me diga Sasuke! Ou então...

- Ou então...? - O Uchiha havia ficado curioso.

- Ou então eu farei algo que você definitivamente não vai gostar. - Deu ênfase as últimas palavras.

Sasuke resistiu por mais um tempo, mas depois de várias ameaças vindas de Naruto o Uchiha acabou desistindo.

- E então, teme?! - Naruto se aproximou um pouco mais de Sasuke. Naruto também estava um pouco corado.

-... Eu devo estar ficando louco por que... - Sasuke demorou um pouco para falar. - Eu estou com uma vontade estranha.

- Estranha? E porque você não realiza essa vontade?

- Por que... Eu não devo. É algo muito ridículo. - Sasuke falou um pouco irritado.

- Não fale besteiras, teme! Nenhum desejo é ridículo! - Naruto também aparentava estar um pouco irritado. - E quando a gente realiza um desejo nós ficamos felizes. - Naruto riu um pouco. - Quem sabe se você realizar esse desejo você não deixa de ser tão irritado?!

-... Se você não for me irritar depois... - Sasuke estava quase se convencendo a realizar seu desejo.

- Mas qual é o seu desej...! - Naruto não pode falar, pois foi impedido por um beijo de Sasuke.

Naruto ficou um pouco surpreso mais, ao contrário do que Sasuke pensava, o Uzumaki não impediu que o Uchiha aprofundasse o beijo. O loiro não tinha a mínima intenção de impedir que Sasuke o beijasse. Continuaram daquela forma por mais algum tempo e, quando ambos precisavam de ar, se separaram. Naruto ainda estava um pouco surpreso, mais sorriu.

- Esse era seu desejo, teme...?

- Era... - Sasuke virou o rosto de lado. Naruto deu uma leve risada, fazendo com que o moreno voltasse a observá-lo.

- Então eu também estou ficando louco por que... - Sasuke olhou o companheiro um pouco surpreso. - Eu também estava com o mesmo desejo!

- Naru... - Sasuke ia falar, mas Naruto o cortou.

- Aishiteru, teme! - Ao escutar isso, Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, puxando Naruto para si e o beijando novamente.

Naquela noite, Naruto não conseguiu dormir mais. E a causa disso não se chamava insônia e sim Uchiha Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minha primeira fic yaoi, por isso não me matem se ela está ridícula. Se bem que eu gostei, achei ela kawaii e ela não é muito comprida :3 Sasuke e Naruto é um casal que eu gosto muito e, mesmo não sendo meu favoritoo, acho que é um dos mais fáceis para se escrever. o.o Enfiim, tomara que tenham gostado da fic e deixem reviews 8D


End file.
